Being a General is Not That Bad
by LeviAckerman12396
Summary: A chapter from the life of General Tae-woo of The Wind Tribe.


**BIENG A GENERAL IS NOT THAT BAD**

**WIND TRIBE CAPITAL FUUGA**

"Tae-woo sama, Tae-woo sama." Heang-dae sang. "Sunshine." As cheerful as ever.

Tae-woo poked his head out of the mattress cover.

"Is the wind blowing" He yawned.

"Noo its still and sunny." Heang-dae answered.

"Great. Perfect day to sleep in." And he started snoring again.

Heang-dae sighed. "Mundeok sma." He shouted.

"I'm up. I'm up." Tae-woo yelled jumping out of the mattress. "Die, Heang-dae." He hissed.

"No way. Wind does not die."

"Don't use my excuses against me."

"Both of you. Out."

Mundeok glared at them and threw them out of the room.

"It was more easy when I wasn't the general . Hak-sama come back."

**WATER TRIBE PORT CITY**

"Achooo." Hak sneezed.

"Don't tell me the Thunder Beast got a cold from a drizzle." Jae-ha said with a smile.

"Shut up. Droopy eyes."

**FUUGA**

Thump. Tae-woo was flat on the ground.

"Still not fast enough." Mundeok glared at the black haired teen.

"Which would explain why I didn't want the job of a general."

Tae-woogot a hilt of the spear on his neck.

"Repeat it again and I'll have you castrated."

"Geh. Sorry Sorry. I'll get to it." He mumbled. "Too much trouble."

"What was that?"

"Eep. Nothing. Curse you Soo-won sama. If you hadn't started this I would be sleeping on guard duty."

**HIRYUU CASTLE**

"I sense killing intent from a hater probably. I wonder if its Hak." Soo-won looked at the sky.

"Quick protect the king." Judooh as superstitious as ever ordered his soldiers.

"Calm down. Seriously you worry too much." Soo-won said cheerfully.

**FUUGA**

"Tae-woo sama." A hoard of fangirls was chasing him, shouting. Why were they after him anyways? He didn't have any when he was not a general. Oh yeah general.

"Oi. Heang-dae help me out here."

"Don't wanna. Tae-woo sama you should be honored that Wind tribe's beauties are on you. I am so jealous." He said with a mocking smile.

Tae-woo's eye twitched.

'Don't kill him. He's a fellow tribesmen. Don't kill him. He's a fellow tribesmen.' He repeated in his head.

"By the way Tae-woo sama. I set up a few marriage arrangements for you. Considering you became a general and all." Heang-dae said sweetly.

"Kill him." Tae-woo screamed losing his clam.

"Oops." Heang-dae laughed. "I accidently stirred up a storm."

Before Tae-woo could catch the blond teen a girl grabbed him.

"Tae-woo sama. I can't live without you."

"Of course you can't. I am the general of the tribe."

"That wasn't what I meant." The girl said with a wink.

'Oh god.' He thought. 'So this is what Hak-sama had to go through. My respect for the man just increased.'

**WATER TRIBE PORT CITY**

"Achooo." Hak sneezed again dropping the chopsticks he was eating with.

"Are you sure you're okay Hak?" Yona asked worried. "If you want I can feed you."

"Sure princess." He replied.

Dark Hak laughed.

'Ha ha ha. I don't know who's causing me to sneeze but I seriously love him right now."

**FUUGA**

"Tae-woo sama, there is a problem of livestock arrangement."

"I'll do something about it."

"But you said that a week ago."

"Eh? Must have forgotten."

"Seriously act more like a general Tae-woo sama." Tae woo could do nothing more than nod nervously as the man hurried away.

It was a festival in accordance to a treaty with the Fire Tribe. Tae-woo was bored. The Fire Tribe ambassador was in the Fuuga castle talking to his assistant.

"So that's the new Wind General." He said pointing to Tae-woo. "Doesn't look much. More like a weasel." They both laughed.

The said person sighed. No wonder they thought that. All day he had been complaining of how he doesn't want to be a general and of how it is too much of work. He should just quit being a general. No one really respected him.

Suddenly the first one felt something on his neck and yelped. It was the tip of the spear.

"Who do you think you are?" The fire ambassador shouted at one of the Wind's tribesmen who was holding the spear. "How dare you point your weapon towards a guest?"

"No how dare you?" Heang-dae appeared before him.

Before Tae-woo could stop them Mundeok thundered.

"Who do you think you are bad-mouthing the General of the Wind Tribe. He is our pride and you shall respect him. He is better than any of your Fire Tribe generals. Remember that."

Everyone in the court glared at the two and they hurried out not wanting to be slaughtered on the spot.

"Don't dwell on it." Heang-dae said from beside Tae-woo. "You're an amazing general just as Mundeok sama said."

Suddenly Tae-woo was glad he was the general of the Wind Tribe.

'Being a general is not that bad after all.' He thought until…

"So about the marriage arrangement…."

"HEANG-DAE"

The laugh of Mundeok filled The Wind Capital.

**FIN**


End file.
